millenniumwaraigisfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Maze of the Demon King/@comment-30176423-20170318231658/@comment-30176423-20170319093029
All the credit for this strategy belongs to Key Kii. I just adjusted it a bit to fit my team. Just deploying Cloris early enough and activating her skill prevents Red Oni from reaching the prince (this part in the Key Kii's video looked rather unreliable because the first Red Oni could run all the way almost to the exit point). This allows placing a soldier and the prince at slots I and J where they have fire support from Paula. Regarding being doable and easy. Well, video guides are kind of like Jackie Chan movies :-) In a sense that it is a well rehearshed performance and the enemies are just seemingly easily dropping dead one after another. But making even a single trivial mistake somewhere means that you fail to get 3 stars. One tricky part is that the Demon King health should not go below 50% before he is paralysed. Because otherwise he gains faster attack and kills Eden before she can land 6 hits. Also it's a race against time because we need to kill the Demon King before his shadows show up. At the same time, I need to accumulate enough UP to be able to deploy "Lolonee -> Eden -> black Karma" one after another, not to mention that Anya is also very expensive. That's why Aria and Clissa are working their asses off as UP generators since the very beginning. Bashira can replace Cloris only after the scorpion is dead, because this creature has an extremely high DEF. Otherwise the scorpion can reach the prince and rekt him. And after Bashira is deployed, we need to get her skill activated against a paralysed Demon lord as soon as it is ready without any delay. The reason is that if her skill activation is delayed even by a fews seconds, then she will not be able to fully use all 15 seconds of her last burst against the last Demon King shadow in the very end. In fact I messed up in this video a bit and started Lolonee's assault on the Demon King a bit too early, so Bashira's burst activation was ~4 seconds late after paralysation. That's why Karma was only a few seconds away from running out of her skill. But fortunately this did not have any fatal consequences for this particular run. Regarding the DPS. The Demon King normally has 520 DEF. This is a bad news for the archers and Nagi, because their damage is only slightly above this threshold: * my Nagi has 660 ATK during her skill and only 412 without it * my Spica has 931 ATK during her skill and 690 without it * my Bashira has 619 ATK Any improvements for the ATK stat, no matter how negligible they are, have a pretty significant impact on the DPS. I even had to use one platinum armor package to upgrade Spica from AW45 to AW52 (for just +10 base ATK) and it was sufficient to make the DPS barely good enough to 3-star this map. Everything is surely a lot easier for the people who have fully levelled up AW90 Bashira and Spica. Yes, the Demon King has his DEF halved when he is paralysed. This helps a lot, but only lasts 12 seconds. And in my case black Karma has to be deployed to stall the Demon King a bit longer regardless of how good is everyone's skill activation timing during the paralysis.